se faire pardonner
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Après la mission catastrophique du temple de Salomon Altaïr se voit retiré son titre de Maitre Assassin. Plusieurs années s'écoulent, de nombreux complots explosent grâce à son intervention mais surtout à sa nouvelle maturité. Plusieurs années pendant lesquelles Altaïr ne revit que brièvement Malik. Il est temps à présent pour lui de retourner à Jérusalem…


Titre : Se faire pardonner.

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Crédit : l'univers et les personnages d'Assassins Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft

Duré : OS

Couple : Altaïr x Malik

Synopsis :

Après la mission catastrophique du temple de Salomon et les accusations de Malik sur les agissements irréfléchi d'Altaïr, ce dernier se voit retiré son titre de Maitre Assassin. Après cet évènement Altaïr reçoit ce qu'il pense naïvement être de simples missions d'Assassinats. Plusieurs années s'écoulent, de nombreux complots explosent grâce à son intervention mais surtout à sa nouvelle maturité. Plusieurs années pendant lesquelles Altaïr ne revit que brièvement Malik. Il est temps à présent pour lui de retourner à Jérusalem…

A.C /\ A.C /\ A.C

L'aube pointe à l'horizon, chassant lentement l'obscurité de la nuit et répandant une chaude lumière orangée sur les dunes infinies, visible au-delà de la grande ville de Jérusalem. Pourtant, la ville est très fertile et verdoyante, et ses abords sont luxuriant. Le contraste avait toujours fasciné Altaïr lorsque, du haut de la falaise rocheuse, descendant le sentier jusqu'aux rempart, il apercevait la verdure tranchant avec l'aridité du paysage lointain. Et pourtant, il était souvent venu à Jérusalem par le passé. Mais ces dernières années, sa honte l'avait poussé à éviter d'y revenir plus que nécessaire. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa dernière rencontre avec l'assassin attitré de cette ville.

Malik Al-Sayf, un « ami d'enfance », un compagnon d'arme. Du moins avant l'erreur qui lui coûtât la frêle stabilité de leur relation. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proche, en fait, ils n'étaient pas amis. D'abord car Malik l'avait toujours jalousé d'être plus doué que lui et d'avoir été le préféré de leur mentor Al Mualim. Ensuite, Altaïr avait toujours été solitaire. Voulant dire par là qu'avant de devenir le sage d'aujourd'hui, il fut l'idiot d'avant. Il ne croyait pas avoir besoin de l'aide des autres Assassins et pensait pouvoir tout régler lui même. Pour lui, « on était mieux servi que par soi-même » était son credo, et « l'union fait la force » n'existait pas dans son dictionnaire.

Mais il s'était remis en question. Sa destitution, son intervention dans des complots secrets et sa naïveté perdue lui ont permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur plein de choses. Sur le monde corrompu dans lequel il vivait quotidiennement par exemple. Son traitre de mentor en qui il avait eu autrefois toute confiance. Mais maintenant il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même, à présent que toute cette affaire était réglé. Les complots avaient été mis à nu et exposé au grand jour, et même si ça ne résolvait pas tous les problèmes politiques, cela lui permettait de se pardonner a lui-même sa naïveté.

Cependant il lui restait une chose à se faire pardonner. Une erreur très importante qui lui pesait sur la poitrine. Une erreur qui le hantait depuis de nombreuses années, qu'il n'avait pas comptées. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il se retrouvait en haut de la falaise rocheuse, sur le sentiers terreux et usé par les marchands et voyageurs passant par ici. Il se rendait à Jérusalem. Une dernière fois. Pour le voir. Malik Al-Sayf. Peut-être sera-t-il pardonné après toute ses années et les actions qu'il a fait pour la guilde des Assassins ? Ou peut-être au contraire son homologue l'enverra paitre en le maudissant sur des centaines de générations ? Après tout, c'était ce qu'il méritait.

En descendant le sentier poussiéreux, assis sur le dos de son destrier couleur safran, Altaïr hésita. Il désirait se faire pardonner son égoïsme passé, pouvoir tourner la page, que Malik et lui soit amis ou non n'était que secondaire. Mais il ne voulait pas garder la mort de son frère sur la conscience. Ainsi que la perte de son bras d'ailleurs. Son cheval hennit, Altaïr revint à la réalité, les remparts le surplombaient maintenant. Il mit pied à terre, attacha les rênes de son cheval a un arbre et se mêla à la foule qui entrait ou sortait par la grande porte pour disparaitre à la vue de tous. Il continua à déambuler avec discrétion dans les grandes rues bondées de monde puis une fois assez proche de son lieu de destination, il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle sombre et vide de présence humaine. Seul un matou maigre et ensommeillé le suivit du regard tandis qu'il montait une échelle en bois peu solide qui le mena sur les toits de la ville.

Altaïr avait toujours préféré se déplacer sur les toits, en réalité, mais quand ils étaient surveillés cela devenait plus difficile de passer inaperçu et de se déplacer à volonté. Heureusement, les toits près des points de repère des Assassins étaient déserts. Après une petite pirouette dans le toit ouvert, l'assassin atterrit sur le sol du couloir qui menait à la Chambre puis s'avança souplement vers la porte coulissante. Son cœur battait bien trop vite et son souffle semblait s'être évaporé, mais en extérieur, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

La Chambre n'avait pas changé elle non plus. Une table basse en bois ronde, sur laquelle des assiettes de petit biscuits, gâteaux et autres délices étaient déposés, trônait au milieu de la salle, entourée de fauteuils mous et coussins drapés de couvertures aux milles couleurs chatoyantes, au fond de la salle un lit de fortune pour les Assassins de passage en ville bordait le mur, un sommier de bois sur lequel gisait un matelas usé caché sous de nombreux draps colorés et oreiller de qualités entreposées a la tête comme au pieds du lit selon le sens où l'on dort. Et enfin à droite de la porte coulissante, le comptoir derrière lequel Malik venait de lever le regard vers lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux puis de froncer les sourcils. Ça n'était pas une réaction en sa faveur.

Altair laissa son regard s'attarder sur le bras gauche manquant de l'homme face à lui, dont la manche était remonté et cousu au niveau de son biceps, avant de relever les yeux sur son visage fermé. Malik avait des cheveux noir coupé court et une barbe de trois jour qui épousait sa mâchoire sans l'engloutir. Il remarqua la petite cicatrice sur la joue droite qui se frayait un chemin dans la barbe de l'homme.

« Altaïr. » le salua-t-il froidement.

« Malik. » répondit le susnommé.

Puis un silence prit place et s'éternisa longuement tandis que les deux protagonistes se fixaient en chien de faïence, sans bouger, ni parler, ni même cligner des yeux. Altaïr voulait briser ce silence pesant, mais tous les discours qu'il s'était répété durant son trajet jusqu'ici s'étaient soudainement envolés au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Finalement ce fut Malik qui reprit la parole a son grand étonnement.

« Entre, ne reste pas planté là et assis toi. »

Malgré ces paroles censées être chaleureuse ou au moins accueillante, Altaïr sentit que ce n'était que de la politesse forcée. Mais pourtant il l'écouta, s'avança lentement vers la table basse et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils en face du comptoir. Malik hésita un instant puis fit le tour du comptoir sans pour autant venir le rejoindre.

« Je n'ai pas été prévenu d'une quelconque mission. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Sa voix n'était pas réellement agressive, juste froide et dénuée de sentiment. Mais pas d'intérêt. Altaïr sentait une certaine curiosité malsaine chez son homologue qui le poussait à ne pas le jeter dehors. Pour l'instant.

« J'ai quelques nouvelles à te faire parvenir sur les récents évènements. Et j'aimerais qu'on l'on ait une conversation avant que je ne parte. »

Malik comprit immédiatement le sens de la seconde phrase, et surtout la fin de cette phrase. Il s'avança, s'assit en face de l'assassin et tous deux abaissèrent leurs capuches. Cette discussion n'allait plus être d'Assassin a Assassin, mais d'homme à homme. D'Altaïr a Malik, ou inversement peu importe.

Ainsi, Altaïr commença son récit des évènements, commençant par les neufs assassinats qu'il avait dû commettre pour leur ancien mentor, expliquant son implication dans des complots de grandes envergures entre Assassins et Templiers. Il expliqua tout ce qu'il avait fait du début à la fin sans jamais omettre la moindre information. Il lui expliqua comment chaque assassinat qu'il avait dû réaliser étaient en fait un moyen pour leur ancien mentor, Al Mualim, de supprimer la concurrence qui aurait pu se mettre en travers de sa route en volant à nouveau l'Orbe d'Eden. En comprenant que son ancien mentor avait embrassé la cause des Templiers et l'avait manipulé, Altaïr n'avait d'autre choix que de se dresser face à lui et l'exécuter pour le bien de la confrérie.

Malik l'écouta silencieusement, sans jamais lui couper la parole pour lui poser une quelconque question. Il resta là, assis en face de lui à l'écouter, les yeux braqués sur lui. Une fois le récit terminé, l'assassin enchaina avec la vraie conversation. Ce pour quoi il était venu.

« Maintenant que notre guilde est sous bonne tutelle et qu'elle reprend sa grandeur, j'ai décidé de partir et voyager à travers le monde pour ériger des guildes d'Assassins aux quatre coins du Globe et étendre nos chances de vaincre définitivement les Templiers plus loin que nos dunes de sables. »

« Ce but est tout à fait louable. Tu as grandement muri Altaïr, tu n'es plus le même que j'ai connu il y a sept ans. »

Altaïr haussa un sourcil de surprise. Alors sept ans s'étaient écoulés. Etrangement, il aurait pensé moins, peut être car il avait l'impression que c'était hier que Malik avait perdu son frère par sa faute. Néanmoins les paroles de ce dernier lui donnèrent une maigre flamme d'espoir de rédemption. Malik pourrait-il lui pardonner son comportement irréfléchi et égoïste d'il y a sept ans grâce à ses actes et sa nouvelle maturité ? Malik reprit la parole.

« Je pense que ton projet pourrait être mener à bien si tu emmenais d'autres Assassin à tes cotés pour crée des guildes et les diriger pour former des Assassins dans des pays étrangers. Ils suivront le Credo- »

« Je ne peux pas partir pour l'instant Malik. »

Un silence s'imposa après cette réponse soudaine d'Altaïr. Malik dévisagea son vis-à-vis sans comprendre, il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui te retiens de partir accomplir ton projet ? Une femme et des enfants peut être ? » Sa voix était devenue agressive et froide.

« Pour être franc avec toi, ma femme m'a quitté et a pris mon fils avec elle. J'aurais pu utiliser cette excuse mais je ne veux pas les mêler à mes affaires d'Assassin qui leur ont déjà amenés beaucoup trop d'ennuis. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ? Il te reste une dernière mission ? un dernier Assassinat ? »

Altaïr se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sa poitrine le comprimait douloureusement sous les paroles acides craché par son homologue. Et il savait que Malik restait polit. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, surement pour lui demander pourquoi il était encore là à lui parler de tout ça au lieu de disparaitre enfin de sa vie définitivement.

« Je ne peux pas partir à cause de toi Malik. Je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi. Je voulais me faire pardonner. Je ne voulais pas partir avec ce poids dans ma poitrine qui resterait surement jusque ma mort… sauf si tu me pardonnes. »

L'autre homme savait évidement de quoi il parlait, ou plutôt de ce dont il faisait référence. Son visage sembla hésiter entre la surprise et la colère. Une part de lui devait reconnaitre le nouveau Altaïr, repentant et mature. L'autre part n'était que colère, vengeance et douleur tapie au fond de son cœur. La seconde partie prit le dessus et son visage se déforma en une grimace de colère dont le regard empli de douleur lui jetait des éclairs.

« Et là sais-tu ce que je vois Altaïr ? Le même idiot égoïste d'il y a sept ans ! Te pardonner ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de faire une bonne action pour la Guilde pour repayer la mort de mon frère ? Il était tout ce que j'avais ! Ma seule famille ! Ce n'est pas envers la Guilde que tu devrais faire une bonne action mais envers moi Altaïr ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour me demander de te pardonner dans ces circonstances ? »

« Pour l'homme hanté par son erreur depuis sept ans Malik ! »

Un autre silence s'installa, cette fois moins lourd que le précèdent. Altaïr venait de décharger sa conscience tout comme Malik avait déchargé sa colère. Ce dernier avait cessé de parler après l'interruption de l'autre, il l'observait enfin sous un angle nouveau. Pas seulement comme l'homme mure et repentant, mais comme lui, souffrant et hanté.

« Altaïr, ne crois-tu pas justement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux de ne pas te pardonner ? Tu m'as volé mon frère, je te vole ta sérénité. Je veux que tu gardes sa mort sur la conscience et que tu n'oublies jamais le mal que tu me causes. Cette fois c'est moi l'égoïste, je veux que tu te souviennes de moi chaque jour de ta vie que tu passeras à l'étranger loin d'ici. »

« Je ne mérite que ça, c'est vrai. Et si c'est ta décision, j'honorerais ton choix et souffrirais de mon erreur jusqu'à la fin. Mais j'aurais préféré une autre solution pour nous deux Malik. J'avais espéré qu'avec ton pardon, nous aurions pu repartir sur de meilleures bases toi et moi. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été proche, mais en vieillissant j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, j'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis assagis. Et je voulais vraiment rattraper ce que j'avais louper dans ma… dans notre jeunesse. On aurait pu être amis Malik. Tu le sais. »

Malik ferma durement les yeux, cet argument le touchait pleinement. Oh oui, il le savait très bien. Leur relation avait toujours été fragile et ambigu. C'est pour ça qu'à l'époque ils n'avaient pas réussi à être amis, l'un était jaloux et l'autre immature. Leur « eux » d'avant ne pouvaient pas être amis, mais Altaïr n'avait pas totalement faux aujourd'hui. Si Malik lui pardonnait et rangeait sa colère au placard, il aurait pu repartir du bon pied tous les deux.

Mais il y avait ce tout petit, minuscule, détail qu'Altaïr ne connaissait pas et qui ne pouvait pas leur permettre d'être amis. Malik ne voulait pas qu'ils le deviennent. En fait, si, il le voulait. Mais il voulait plus qu'une amitié. Pour lui, c'était possible de mettre sa colère de côté, uniquement si Altaïr pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Hors Malik savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas.

Malik aimait Altaïr. Non, le temps est inapproprié. Malik aime Altaïr. Et c'était si malsain selon lui d'aimer celui qui a causé la mort de son cher et tendre frère, qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de détester Altaïr. Ce serrait insulter la mémoire de son frère. Karim avait su que Malik avait le béguin pour Altaïr depuis longtemps, il s'en était rendu compte à l'académie. Il regardait ces deux-là se battre continuellement lors des entrainements. Il avait remarqué que Malik faisait souvent exprès de perdre pour pouvoir se plaindre a Altaïr derrière la fausse excuse de la jalousie. Mais surtout pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec l'adolescent pour qui il avait le béguin. Et Karim savait que son grand frère n'en savait absolument rien lui-même.

En effet, Malik ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où il fut assigné avec son frère a la ville de Jérusalem. Au moment où Malik devait quitter le sein de la guilde et s'éloigner de son rival. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit que la compression dans sa poitrine était la douleur de l'éloignement. Pourtant il s'était promis de toujours refouler ces sentiments immoraux envers l'autre Assassin. Mais en cet instant, devant un Altaïr changé et prompt à peut-être lui offrir ce qu'il désirait, il était tenté. Si tenté qu'il en culpabilisât pour son frère.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être simplement amis Altaïr ? »

Le balafré eu un air perdu une seconde avant de lancer un regard interrogatif a son vis-à-vis. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ou voulait en venir Malik. Sa question semblait en cacher une autre mais il n'arrivait pas à la saisir. Altaïr était bien loin d'imaginer que son comparse puisse lui porter quelconques sentiments affectifs ou amoureux, après tout il pensait uniquement que Malik le détestait pour sa bêtise d'autrefois.

« Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour, Altaïr. »

Et la lumière fut pour l'autre assassin. La compréhension empli le regard du balafré, il pinça les lèvres à cette révélation dite à demi-mot. Altaïr ne savait pas comment gérer ces situations gênantes. Il avait eu une première femme qu'il avait énormément aimé, Adha, mais elle avait été assassinée peu après leur mariage par un Templier. Puis il y avait eu Maria. Quand elle s'était déclaré à lui de nombreuse année plus tôt, ce n'était pas par amour qu'il avait accepté. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un a nouveau après Adha. Pour répondre à la jeune femme, il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle prenait des risques à le vouloir à ses côtés, mais elle avait juste souri tristement en hochant la tête. Il avait donc accepté, sans pour autant l'aimer.

Pourtant, au fils des années, il avait eu de l'affection pour Maria, et elle lui avait donné un fils magnifique. Mais son statut d'Assassin était trop dangereux. Elle décida de le quitter quelques années plus tôt - deux ou trois ans peut être ? – en emmenant son fils en bas âge avec elle. Il pensait à leur sécurité avant tout car il poursuivait une quête au-delà de leur compréhension. Alors il les avait laissé partir, par affection. Mais ça avait été plus dur envers son fils qu'envers sa femme. Son fils, la chair de sa chair, un lien les unissait et cela fut une torture de le voir partir en pleurant. Mais c'était différent avec sa femme. Il n'avait jamais ressenti les sentiments forts qu'il avait eus pour sa première femme et elle n'était devenue qu'une amie. Une amie proche, mais rien de plus.

Alors aujourd'hui, devant cette soudaine révélation à demi-mots, Altaïr tentait de rester le plus calme et neutre possible pour se poser les bonnes questions. Qui était Malik pour lui ? Pouvait-il considérer Malik autrement que comme son ancien rival ? Comme une possible amitié très instable ? Comme un amant potentiel ? Quel était son avis sur les relations entre hommes d'ailleurs ? Tant de question pour peu de réponses, et pas assez de temps pour y réfléchir. La détresse dans les yeux de l'Assassin fit soupirer son vis-à-vis.

« Il te suffirait d'un mot pour que ma haine disparaisse, et je t'aurais même suivis n'importe où Altaïr. Mais tu ne m'as jamais réellement inclus dans ta vie, et tu ne le ferras pas maintenant juste pour apaiser ton esprit. Cesse de te tourmenter inutilement. Oublis simplement mon existence et ma haine. Pars et ne revient plus jamais Altaïr. »

Malik se releva en remettant sa capuche en place, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu retourner derrière son comptoir, Altaïr lui avait attrapé l'épaule pour le retourner face à lui.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation au calme Malik. Attend le couché du soleil avant de me refuser l'entrée a la Chambre a jamais. »

Lâchant son épaule, Altaïr remit sa propre capuche et se glissa hors de la Chambre avec l'aisance et l'agilité d'un chat. Il grimpa hors de l'impasse, traversa la ville de toit en toit aussi discrètement qu'une ombre avec un seul objectif en tête : gravir la plus haute tour de Jérusalem et y réfléchir au calme sans être dérangé par quoi que se soit.

A.C /\ A.C /\ A.C

Bien qu'Altaïr était arrivé à Jérusalem en début de mâtiné, Malik avait eut lui aussi la journée pour réfléchir a tout ce qui venait de se dire. Comment l'ordre était tombé sous le joug des Templiers, comment Altaïr avait déjoué les plans de leurs ancien Maitre et à présent leur Guilde avait été purgée de la trahison et de la corruption. Malik avait d'ailleurs reçu la visite en début d'après-midi d'un messager officiel du QG pour prévenir tout les assassins de ce qui s'était passé et des nouvelles mesures prises par le nouveau Maitre. Altaïr n'avait donc pas menti. Il ne l'avait pas revu de la journée et attendait le coucher du soleil avec appréhension. Lui-même se faisait toutes sortes de scénarios dans l'intimité de ses pensées : du plus plausible au plus fou, en passant par les plus tristes et les plus difficiles. Mais a aucun moment il ne s'autorisa à espérer. Tout les scenarios qu'il s'imaginait ne se concluaient jamais par « ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » car Malik n'était pas dupe. Altair n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme plus qu'un rival, qu'un homme qu'il avait profondément blesser aussi. Mais jamais comme un être cher.

Malik passa la journée à tourner comme un lion en cage dans la chambre, accueillant avec froideur ou irritation les Assassins de passage. Il ne voulait voir personne, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de tenir un bar ! Trois Assassins étaient déjà passé le matin, ce qui était beaucoup car la Guilde ne tenait à pas avoir trop d'agents dans une même ville. Mais Malik aurait juré qu'ils s'étaient tous passé le mot pourtant ! Deux autres Assassins, dont un blesser après s'être fait prendre en chasse, étaient venu crécher dans sa Chambre. Une vraie auberge de jeunesse.

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée qu'Altair refit surface. Heureusement pour Malik, il n'y avait plus personne a cet instant quand l'autre homme poussa la porte coulissante et pénétra la chambre d'un pas déterminé. Malik se retourna au bruit des vêtements qui se froissent en marchant et se tendit comme un ressort. D'un geste rapide il rangea son comptoir et le contourna pour s'avancer à reculons vers Altair. Il était à la fois impatient et réticent à la discussion qui allait suivre.

Il fallait dire qu'il s'attendait à des mots et non pas des actes. Pour être plus précis, il s'attendait à des excuses murement répétés et peut être des yeux de chien battu en refusant ses avances dites à demi-mot.

Il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout, à se faire plaquer au comptoir et qu'un corps musclé se presse contre le sien pour le bloquer contre le meuble et lui rendre toute fuite impossible. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à sentir une main se loger dans le bas de son dos et l'autre se glisser le long de sa mâchoire jusque sous l'oreille. Et par-dessus tout, même dans ses rêves les plus fou il n'aurait osé espérer une telle chose : sentir une bouche maladroite mais déterminé venir ravir ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce fut un arrêt total de son cerveau :

_Malik . exe a cessé de fonctionner._

_Malik . exe doit redémarrer le système, procéder à une analyse des données et effectuer une mise à jour de la base centrale._

_Bienvenue Malik, vous avez 1 nouveau message :_

_« Tu viens de te faire embrasser par Altair. »_

Malik écarquilla les yeux, se tendant contre ce corps puissant qui le pressait contre le comptoir et hoqueta de surprise contre les lèvres de l'autre Assassin. Son homologue sembla ne pas faire fi de sa surprise et en profita pour glisser agilement sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Seigneur ! Malik ne savait pas quoi faire de sa main, n'osant la poser sur son vis-à-vis de peur de briser ce moment exquis. Son visage était en feu et son cœur venait de commencer une samba endiablé dans sa poitrine. Il était dans tous ses états. L'autre homme était si près, se collait presque indécemment contre lui et un brasier vicieux s'allumait dans le bas-ventre de Malik. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il ferma les yeux et préféra vivre le rêve.

Altair commença à guider leur langues dans un jeu de domination que Malik ne se doutait pas pouvoir gagner, mais son esprit combattif était toujours aussi vif qu'a l'époque et il s'engagea dans ce baiser fou et ardent. Son bras trouva les épaules de l'autre homme et un soupir d'aise se perdit dans leur bouche. C'est à cet instant que Malik prit conscience d'une délicieuse odeur fruité et musqué qui commençait à englober l'air. L'odeur d'Altair. Oh, il pouvait aussi sentir le sang. Comme tous les Assassins, cette odeur ne s'effaçait jamais vraiment. Mais il pouvait aisément en faire abstraction. Il sentait aussi la texture des lèvres charnues, la rugosité de la barbe frottant la sienne, la sensation excitante d'une langue étrangère venant caresser la sienne ou encore le souffle chaud provenant tant de l'un que de l'autre, signe de leur désir qui leur coupait le souffle.

Altair le désirait. Du moins assez pour un baiser.

Puis quelque chose de dur buta contre sa hanche.

Bon, peut être un peu plus qu'un baiser.

Altair retira leur capuche d'un geste agile de la main, et glissa cette dernière à l'arrière de la nuque de son partenaire, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que les Assassins n'existaient plus pour le moment. C'était eux. Juste Altair et Malik. Les deux hommes auraient bien voulu continuer ce baiser plus longtemps, mais l'air commençait à se raréfier et Altair brisa à regret le baiser, respirant profondément contre les lèvres rougies du plus jeune. Ce fut le déclencheur pour Malik. Aussi plaisant que ce moment soit, il attendait une réponse. Il voulait quelque chose de clair, net et précis. Gardant les yeux fermement clos, il commença d'une voix faible :

« Altair- »

« Pars avec moi. » le coupa immédiatement le plus âgé.

Le cœur du plus jeune cogna dans sa poitrine, il rouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles tombèrent aussitôt dans les onyx de son partenaire, le balafré exprimait une insécurité qu'il n'avait pas montré durant le baiser. Il reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

« Malik, je ne peux pas encore te dire les mots. Mais je suis prêt à tenter l'aventure. Si tu le veux aussi, viens avec moi. »

Malik serra fortement la mâchoire, refoulant difficilement une monté de larmes à ses yeux. Il avait envie de crier de bonheur, et en même temps il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Altair lui disait vraiment de s'enfuir avec lui. Altair ne lui promettait rien en fin de compte. Un essai tout au plus, une nuit peut être ? Mais cette réponse ne pouvait pas le satisfaire. Malik voulait tellement plus que ça. Et si Altair ne pouvait pas le lui offrir, il ne pouvait pas le suivre. C'était un tout ou rien.

Percevant les états d'âme du plus jeune, Altair coupa court a toute les mauvaises pensées qui commençaient à affluer dans la tête de son partenaire.

« Je ne suis pas assez brave pour te dire les mots que tu attends, mais j'ai réfléchi sérieusement à ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Le balafré offrit l'un de ses très rare sourire au plus jeune qui restait sans voix entre ses bras. Altair les décolla du comptoir d'un mouvement lent et les entraina tranquillement vers le lit au fond de la salle qui bordait le mur.

« J'ai aimé Adha, elle fut la femme de ma vie. Marie fut ma plus grande complice et elle m'offrit ma plus grande fierté, mon fils. Mais tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie, de près ou de loin. Et tu m'es précieux. Tu m'es cher. Sinon je ne serrais pas revenu vers toi aujourd'hui après toute ces années. J'aurais fait porter la nouvelle par un messager et aurait simplement quitté l'Orient. Mais je voulais te revoir. »

Altair déposa sa main sur la joue de l'autre homme et son pouce effleura ses lèvres. Son regard s'attarda sur celle-ci et Malik ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Un sentiment de fierté s'empara de lui a ce discours et a ce regard rêveur qu'il avait déclenché. Mais Altair ne semblait pas avoir fini de parler alors il attendit patiemment… enfin, non, impatiemment, la suite de son monologue.

« Après ces révélations que tu m'as faites tout a l'heure, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Tu représentes beaucoup plus que je n'arrive à me l'avouer Malik. J'en suis toutefois conscient, et je veux que tu le comprennes. Alors je t'en prie, soit patient encore un peu… mais reste avec moi. »

Un silence pesant suivit ces mots. Altair se tendait à chaque seconde qui passait. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux assassins se faisaient face et Malik ne laissait rien transparaitre de ses pensées. Altair prit une petite inspiration troublé et soupira désespérer :

« Malik, dis quelque ch… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Et Malik n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau avec douceur et chaleur. Malik entoura les épaules du plus grand de son bras et se rapprocha avec hésitation pour que leurs corps s'épousent intimement malgré leur vêtements. Altair réagit instinctivement et entoura la taille de l'autre homme. Rien d'autre que le baiser n'existait dorénavant pour les deux hommes.

Le silence n'était plus pesant, juste un moment intime volé au cœur de Jérusalem. Une brise imaginaire fit vaciller la flamme de la lampe au centre de la cambre et comme si la nuit elle-même était venue les encourager la seule source de lumière de la pièce s'évanouit dans l'obscurité.

Plus aucune parole ne fut entendu cette nuit. Les vêtements ne furent plus nécessaire, les draps recouvrirent les corps nus et entrelacés, la seule lumière qui veillèrent sur eux furent ceux de la lune a travers la fenêtre. Le reste de la nuit ne fut que soupirs, murmures, caresses, baiser, embrassades et passion. Les corps se mêlèrent, les voix soupirantes de mots d'amour se perdirent entre les lèvres de l'un comme de l'autre et les mains s'égarèrent sur les peaux frémissantes. Altair fit sien Malik de très nombreuses fois durant, et personne ne vint déranger cette nuit empli de passion et de sentiments.

A.C /\ A.C /\ A.C

Le lendemain matin, le soleil semblait tarder à se lever. Altair était réveillé depuis un moment mais avait décidé de paresser au lit. Après tout, Malik était encore profondément endormi, allongé sur son torse, les draps les recouvrant jusqu'à la taille. L'obscurité offrait une étreinte intime au couple enlacé sur le lit. Altair avait les bras autour de la taille de son amant et les mains placés précisément sur les fesses rebondi du plus jeune sur lui. Un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il se surprenait apprécier ce réveil des plus agréable. La nuit dernière avait été formidable, et cette seule pensée le réveilla de nouveau plus bas…

La veille, avant de rejoindre Malik, il avait passé la journée à réfléchir. Il avait fait le tri dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, et après de longues heures de réflexion, il en était venu aux conclusions suivante :

D'abord, il n'était pas homosexuel. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme, n'avait jamais trouver les hommes beaux comme il trouvait les femmes belles. Toutefois, il y avait une exception à cette affirmation. Un exception qui résidait en une seule personne : Malik. Il se souvenait l'avoir détaillé du regard le matin même et Malik était définitivement beau. Même infirme, Malik était charismatique et bel homme. Il se tenait bien droit, imposant et élégant, son visage était viril, ses yeux hypnotisant, et même sa voix était mélodieuse. Altair s'était demandé s'il aurait pu embrasser Malik, et la réponse s'est manifester d'elle-même quand son imagination s'est imposer a lui. Et il en était devenu dur à cette seule image.

La question suivante fu plus complexe. Pourrait-il honorer son corps ? Le corps masculin ne l'avait jamais attiré non plus de toute évidence. Et l'idée de toucher un pénis ou de pénétrer le sien dans une cavité qui ne correspondait pas à cet usage ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il avait plongé loin, très loin dans ses souvenirs, du temps de l'académie. Et il avait retrouvé un souvenir particulier qui le faisait douter des affirmations précédente. Ce souvenir qu'il gardait honteusement pour lui. Ce jour fatidique ou lui et Malik venaient de se battre a l'épée pendant des heures et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé a prendre un bain en même temps, et ou Altair n'avait pas réussi a s'empêcher de détaillé le corps nu de son camarade d'un œil un peu trop curieux. Il se souvient encore des courbes de ses hanches étroite, son ventre plat, son dos a la peau halée, ses longues jambes musclé, et bien sur sa chute de reins délicieuse… Altair n'avait plus de doute, si un corps masculin ne l'attirait pas, celui de Malik en contrepartie faisait aussi exception. Et la nuit dernière lui avait donné raison. Il avait honoré son corps comme un cadeau d'Allah.

Tiens, voila une autre question qui l'avait taraudé la veille. Qu'en penserait la religion de ces sentiments dit contre nature ? Pourrait-il continuer a honoré Allah en aimant un autre homme ? Et c'était à cette pensée qu'il avait comprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Malik. Il ne pouvait le dire à voix haute et Allah seul était témoin de son tourment émotionnel. Il avait prié longtemps, demandant au tout puissant sa clémence et sa miséricorde car il ne pourrait plus le servir comme une âme pure. Car il avait choisi d'être corrompu par le sentiment le plus humain qui soit. L'amour. Il avait tant prié, qu'il avait même cru entendre une réponse d'Allah dans le cri des aigles…

Après toute ces réflexions, et alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il avait pris sa décision. Il ne fuirait plus. Altair voulait Malik, a ses cotés de préférence. Il avait fait le chemin inverse jusque-là Chambre et avait embrassé Malik avant de perdre tout le courage qu'il avait réussi à réunir. Et voici le résultat…

Altair revint au moment présent quand il entendit des geignements paresseux et a moitié endormi venir de son compagnon qui commençait à remuer sur lui. Il garda fermement ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et attendit patiemment que l'autre homme sorte du sommeil. Quand Malik ouvrit les yeux, les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans sa mémoire. D'abord l'arrivé d'Altair, les nouvelles de la Guilde, La discussion, l'attente interminable du retour d'Altair dans la soirée… et la nuit. Malik se mit à rougir furieusement à ces souvenirs-là. Il se redressa vivement et remarqua enfin la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Actuellement assis sur le bassin d'Altair, tout deux nus comme des vers, les mains de l'autre sur ses fesses et leur virilité pour le moins éveillés toute les deux.

« Bonjour Malik. J'espère que tu as passé une nuit des plus plaisante ? » le salua Altair avec un sourire taquin.

Malik sentait ses joues en feu et détourna le regard, embarrassé. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de l'homme sous lui et murmura de gêne.

« J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, j'espère ne pas être le seul. »

Altair se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en réprimant un sourire et laissa son corps répondre en faisant basculer Malik sous lui et lui ravi les lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Il intima un léger mouvement de bassin entre les cuisses de son amant et ses mains se retrouvèrent fermement agrippé a sa taille. Entre deux baiser, Altair souffla contre les lèvres de Malik :

« Alors, tu viens avec moi j'espère ? »

L'homme en dessous sourit avec amusement, sa main se logea sur la nuque d'Altair et il soupira une réponse contre les lèvres de son amant :

« Occupe-toi de moi d'abord, on verra pour préparer mes valises après ! »

D'un regard entendu, les mots ne furent que superficiel pour ce qui allait suivre. Altair continuait ses mouvements de bassin langoureux, leur virilités dur frottant l'une contre l'autre et leur soutirant des bruits qu'ils n'étaient pas habitué à produire. Après un moment a s'excité l'un l'autre par des baisers et des caresses précises, Altair s'abaissa au niveau de la fierté de son amant pour s'en occuper avec la ferveur qui lui est du.

La main de Malik se perdit dans les court cheveux de son homme qui lui-même se perdait entre ses cuisses. Jamais Malik n'avait vu pareille luxure avant sa nuit avec Altair. Et ce matin encore, il était témoin de la chose la plus érotique qui lui était donné de voir. Sa hampe de chair qui s'engouffrait dans l'antre étroite, chaude et humide qu'est la bouche d'Altair… il aurait pu en jouir, si son amant ne s'était pas interrompu ! Malik grogna de frustration, vite remplacer par un grognement d'extase d'ailleurs, quand la langue de l'autre Assassin retrouva le chemin de son anneau de chair. Anneau de chair qui avait été le foyer chaleureux et douillet de son amant la nuit dernière, foyer qu'Altair avait envie de retrouver avec impatience au vu de l'ardeur qu'il mettait à préparer son partenaire. Sa langue titillait son entrer sans ménagement, il avait même passé ses mains sous les cuisses de Malik pour les relever et obtenir un meilleur accès au magnifique fessier du plus jeune.

Malik se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ravalant un râle d'extase tandis que la délicieuse langue de son amant le préparait de la plus agréable des manières à le recevoir. Puis quand la langue se retira, se fut les doigts qui reprirent le relais, arrachant des gémissements au plus jeune dont le corps était parcouru de spasmes et de frissons de plaisir incontrôlé. Les soupirs quémandeur se transformèrent en plaintes frustrés et Altair su que c'était le moment idéal. Il retira ses doigts, obtenant une griffure mesquine sur son épaule de la part de son compagnon, et après avoir taquiner son amant du bout de sa virilité contre son intimité, Altair se glissa entre ses chairs comme dans du beurre. Un soupir d'extase et de bien être résonna en cœur de la part des deux hommes.

Le soleil levant se faufila dans la Chambre par la seule fenêtre de la pièce et vint chaleureusement les illuminé de ses rayons, leur montrant à quel point ils étaient magnifique en pleine lumière. Leur regards reflétaient leur appétit mutuelle pour l'autre, et cette constatation n'était que plus excitante. Leur lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser sensuelle tandis qu'Altair accentuait ses mouvements de bassin, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Les cuisses de Malik étaient si largement écarté que s'en était indécemment excitant pour Altair qui avait ses mains posé sous celle-ci, presque sous l'arrière des genoux tandis qu'il les relevait en l'air pour un meilleur accès a l'intimité de son amant. La sueur roulait librement sur leur corps bouillonnant de plaisir et le soleil les faisait luire doucement, Malik se doutait que la chambre allait embaumer le sexe pour un moment mais actuellement, c'était l'odeur la plus exquise qui soit, avec celle d'Altair !

Sentant l'orgasme venir peu a peu, Malik descendit sa main sur sa virilité pour se masturber au rythme intimer par les coups de reins de son amant. Voyant cela, Altair sourit grandement et se lécha les lèvres tel un prédateur devant une proie savoureuse, puis augmenta la cadence en venant ravir passionnément les lèvres du plus jeune. Altair aimait beaucoup sentir son sexe pénétrer presque violement l'intimité de son amant, sentir ses testicules rebondir dans un bruit de succions contre les fesses galbées du plus jeune. Mais surtout, il aimait la manière dont Malik se contractait sur son pénis au moment de l'orgasme. C'était un délice de ressentir les parois de chair le compressé durant ses vas et vient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent à l'unisson dans un cri de plaisir dévastateur.

Altair s'affala lourdement sur son amant, sans se retirer. Ils avaient les yeux fermé d'épuisement, la respiration sifflante et fuyante, le corps en sueur et éreinté d'un tel exercice mais jamais ils ne s'étaient senti aussi bien. Les deux hommes planaient dans une monde de sérénité et de nuages en coton. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de bouger. Altair se sentait si bien en malik, a sa place. Et Malik se sentait entier avec Altair en lui, la ou il ne voulait personne d'autre. C'était Altair ou rien. Et il avait Altair. Un immense sourire étira leur lèvres a l'unisson tandis qu'une pensée jumelle les traversa au même instant.

_Il est à moi._

A.C /\ A.C /\ A.C

Le ciel est d'un bleu azur, sans nuage aucun. La mer est abondante, on ne voit qu'elle a perte de vue. Quelques couinements d'oiseaux résonnent en un écho lointain, presque assourdi par le bruits des vagues contre la coque. Altair se tient sur la proue, il n'y a aucune terre a l'horizons depuis des jours, il est inquiet. Des pas retentissent derrière lui et il sent ses épaules se détendre. Il sourit et attend patiemment. Une main taquine se glisse sous sa ceinture d'assassin et un souffle séducteur se perd contre sa joue.

« Encore inquiet qu'on ne voit pas les côtes de la belle et lointaine Italie ? Malik susurre avec amusement a son oreille, sa main réussissant à se frayer un chemin sous ses vêtements.

-Nous sommes en mer depuis trop longtemps, nous allons finir par manquer de vivre Malik. »

La main baladeuse trouve ce qu'elle est venue chercher et Altair ferme les yeux d'extase. Malik commence à grignoter son oreille, sa main montant et descendant lascivement entre les cuisses du balafré.

« Cela fait quatre ans que nous sommes partit, nous avons préparer longuement cette expédition vers l'Europe. Nous avons encore une semaines de rations, alors détend toi. »

Altair sourit un peu plus, en effet il se détend parfaitement en cet instant. La main experte de son amant a le don merveilleux de lui faire oublier tout ses tracas. Malik lui dépose un suçon possessif dans le cou et soupire tout bas.

« Allez viens, la couchette commence à refroidir. Et puis la Quête pour agrandir la Guilde peut bien attendre qu'on ait atteint l'Italie. Pour l'instant je veux que tu ne penses qu'a moi tant que nous serons sur ce bateau. »

Malik usa de ses talents caché sur la virilité d'Altair qui ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir et soupira d'une voix sensuelle.

« Malik, je ne pense déjà qu'à toi, et pas seulement sur ce bateau. Maintenant tu vas me retirer mes vêtements et me faire tiens ou tu attends un déluge ? »

Le plus jeune sourit malicieusement et retira sa main du pantalon du plus âgé pour le tirer a l'intérieur de la cabine, commençant déjà à lui ôter ses vêtement avec lenteur. Altair ne se fit pas prier non plus pour dénuder son amant et Malik retourna Altair pour avoir la vue de son dos et de sa splendide chute de rein sous ses yeux affamés. Ils étaient tout deux nus, Altair posa ses mains contre le mur face a lui et creusa le dos, il savait que cela plaisait a Malik d'avoir ses fesses ainsi offerte. A cette vue, l'autre homme se mordit les lèvres avant de s'agenouiller pour prendre le temps de contempler l'œuvre d'art qu'il avait sous les yeux, sa main sur les globes de chair ferme et musclés. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais besoin de parlé durant le sexe, les mots étaient futile. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire sans même avoir à le dire, parfois même sans avoir à le faire passer dans le regard. En cet instant, Malik savait qu'Altair voulait sa langue, mais il voulait aussi autre chose. Ses fesses ondulaient de gauche a droite, et Malik sourit grandement en se redressant. Il deposa son sexe dur entre les fesses de son soumis et se pencha contre son dos, venant susurrer contre son oreille.

« Je sais ce que tu veux. Dis-le. »

Altair hoqueta de surprise, c'était la première fois depuis quatre ans que Malik osa s'aventurer plus loin dans leur jeu sexuelle. L'un comme l'autre avait eu envie de ça. De parler. Même s'ils savaient ce que l'autre désirait. Ils avaient eux envie de s'exciter. Mais jamais ils n'avaient osé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Altair ferme les yeux et soupira tout bas.

« Donne-moi la fessée. Fais-moi crier. »

Malik mordilla la gorge offerte et sa main rencontra la fesse droite du plus âgé qui couina de plaisir.

« Bon garçon. » susurra le plus jeune.

La main rencontra plusieurs fois le postérieur du plus âgé qui gémis à chaque fois pour le plus grand plaisir de son dominant d'un après-midi. Malik savait que quand Altair reprendrait les rênes, il prendra sa revanche sur cette petite humiliation, mais pour le moment… il savourait chaque instants. Il avait bataillé deux ans avant qu'Altair ne lui accorde un essai. Cela avait été une nuit mémorable ou il avait rendu Altair fou de plaisir alors qu'il avait ravi sa première fois. Et maintenant il savourait chaque fois ou Altair lui faisait comprendre qu'il le désirait. En lui. Comme maintenant.

« Malik, arrête de rêver et occupe-toi de la réalité. » Geint la voix frustré de son soumis qui ondulait du bassin contre son pénis.

Son gland frottait son intimité a chaque mouvement et Malik était tenté de le pénétrer là maintenant. Mais son amant n'était pas prêt à le recevoir. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau face aux fesses parfaites de son homme et y enfoui son visage. Altair se mordit le bras de plaisir alors qu'il se faisait ravager son intimité… une session de sexe intense et bestiale se profilait pour lui. Et il y en aurait encore bien d'autre qui suivront, même après avoir atteint l'Italie…

Maintenant il avait la vie devant eux pour s'aimer, et s'honorer passionnément.


End file.
